


I Did What Had To Be Done

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy wishes there had been another way around the Sheriff problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did What Had To Be Done

Even as Jeremy had repeated the rule to all members of his pack, he’d hoped that none of them would ever have to use it, and over time, he even started to believe it. None could ever know that any of them were werewolves, and any who ever did find out had to be killed. That was the rule, and there could be no exceptions.

Now he was beginning to understand how Clay had felt the day he had bitten Elena, in a way he never really had at the time. True, ever since Elena had made history by surviving the bite, Jeremy had understood that killing her would have been a mistake. Leaving aside the fact that he had been wrong to assume that she had seen him change and she had in fact seen nothing at all, she was one of their best trackers, she was smart, she was loyal, but more than that, she was the heart of the pack, and she made Clay happier than Jeremy had ever seen him. And Clay had had no way of knowing at the time that as the daughter of a werewolf, Elena did stand more of a chance than anyone of surviving the bite. He’d bitten her in the knowledge that it could have killed her anyway, but he’d been prepared to take the chance. As for Antonio, Jeremy had found himself wondering after he died whether he’d ever told Nick’s mother anything – he hadn’t said anything, and neither had Nick when he got back from meeting his mother for the first time. But he found himself understanding more now the reasons why any of them might have done. Not to mention Katya, living her entire life with Sasha and Alexei, knowing what they were, because she was a part of their family and they loved her.

He had kept himself from all attachments to anyone other than his pack over the years, protecting himself from ever having to keep to the rule he had set. But now, when it was ex-Sheriff Karen Morgan...as she’d told him the whole story behind why her sister no longer spoke to her, Jeremy began to wish that there was some other way, that there could be a chance for her and her sister to reconcile, for her to see the niece she had never met. And it wasn’t just that; he’d built up a respect for her in the time she’d been the sheriff of Bear Valley, a liking for her, in another life she was someone who he could have considered a friend.

There was no other choice. She knew she had seen Alexei; she couldn’t be allowed to repeat that story to anyone else. Jeremy knew what had to be done.

But even as he cleared up after himself, made it look like she had left town, Jeremy wished that there was another way things could have gone.


End file.
